


Songs of the heart

by orphan_account



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of one-shots I'll write now that I think my inspiration to make long stories is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A few inches away

**Author's Note:**

> First one of all! I don't know how much of these I'll be doing or how frequently I'll post them. It all depends on the muse hahaha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is based in the lyrics of the song "A diez centímetros de ti" by La Oreja de Van Gogh ENJOY!

I look at myself in the mirror as I repeat to myself the mantra I’ve been saying since the moment I realized the way I feel about her. I’m in love with her, I’ve been since the first time I laid eyes on her, and now, years after that, we are just friends, best friends. And I am madly in love with her. “You and Ashlyn are just friends; she will never look at you the same way you look at her. She will never be in love with you and all those stories you have created in your head where she is also in love with you are just wishful thinking. Now go back to the bar and try to control yourself.” I keep telling myself over and over again until I finally think is time to return to where she is.

I get out of the bathroom and walk towards her. She is sitting in the bar and she is smiling at something the bartender told her. I just feel my knees go weak; I try to ignore my feelings as I am approaching her. I love the way she laughs and the way she looks at me, but tonight I will avoid her eyes. It’s been years I’ve been hiding my feelings for her but tonight I think she might notice them just by looking into my eyes. She is so good with that, she just need to look once into my eyes and she’ll immediately know the way I’m feeling.

“Alex is something wrong?” She asks me the moment I reach her and sit right next to her; I’m looking at the empty glass in her hand, trying really hard to avoid her gaze. I deny with my head and wait for her to continue with our previous chat; we were talking something about our training this morning but I am not so sure since I got lost looking at her lips and then trying to find a way to be a few minutes far away from her, not just inches apart. Because, girl, whenever I am just a few inches apart from her I can’t control my feelings.

“Alex, I’m worried about you.” She touches my arm and I feel a shiver run thru my body. “I just want to help you if something is wrong.”

“Nothing is wrong Ashlyn. I promise.” I said as I look down at her hand that now is holding mine, my heart beating fast and I can feel my face warm. She always does this to me. Why she always does this to me?

 “Ali, just look at me please.” She says and I do as she requested and my eyes met with hers. Her beautiful hazel eyes, I could get lost in them for days and days, every time I look into her eyes I lose myself, I feel completely naked. I feel like she could see all of me and I can’t help but fall more in love with her. God, I just want to scream that I can’t be her friend anymore. The words I told to myself in the bathroom a minute before lose their meaning every time I look into Ashlyn’s eyes.  

“Is everything ok?” She asks once again, and my eyes go directly to her lips. I deny with my head and I hug her so she can’t see my face, so I can’t see her eyes, because right now I just want to kiss her. “Do you want to go back home?” She asks again and I nod, she smiles the moment I look at her again, god, I wish I could kiss her right now. And we are so close…

We are a few inches away from each other; her arms are around my waist, her eyes still on mine. My heart is beating so fast. She leans in and I close my eyes, but we are just friends, so her lips end in my forehead. “I don’t know why you don’t want to tell me what is happening, but I’ll be here with you, right by your side.” She kisses my forehead again and my brain shuts down. I love the feeling I get when I feel her lips against my skin.

When we finally reach our home I just let out a long sight. I remember the day she moved in with me, excited about the fact that she will be my roomie. I don’t want her to be just my roomie; I want her to live with me because we are both in love with each other not just because I offered the best option for staying while we train with the team. Why are we just friends? Why can’t we arrive at the house and end both in the same bed? Why every time we return home I imagine both of us kissing all the way back to my room? Why I can’t shot down all these feelings?

“How are you feeling?” She says as she approaches me again. She is always this close to me, making me feel dumb, weak. Sometimes I feel like I’m going to pass out just because she is so close to me and my heart beats so fast, sometimes the only thing I feel is it beating fast and hard that it feels like is going to jump out of my chest.

“I am fine” I assure her and look at her eyes, god, I love her eyes so much.

“Please, tell me what is wrong. I promise whatever it is I’ll find a way to help you.” And then again I’m defenseless. She is everything a girl could wish for. I breathe deep and let out a long sight. I can’t tell her I have been acting weird because I’m madly in love with her and I realized a couple of months ago that being just her friend it’s not enough, it will never be enough. That every day, every week and every month I have to control the urge to kiss her every time we are just a few inches apart.

“I feel so dumb” I say without thinking and I regretted it the moment that I said it, Ashlyn’s beautiful eyes look surprised and now she is closer than ever. With her hand she makes me look at her, directly into her eyes and I’m sure I’m about to pass out, god, her eyes are so beautiful when we are just a few inches apart… but we are just friends.

“You should never feel that way. You are the smartest woman I’ve ever met.” She tells me with a big smile on her face. “What is making you feel that way?” She asks again.

“You” I answer and she looks shocked.

“I did something to make you feel that way? What can I do to fix this?” She asks, her voice sounds desperate; she takes my head with both of her hands and looks me directly into my eyes. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She apologizes even if she still doesn’t know the reason.

“I love you” I finally confess and she smiles.

“I love you too Alex.” She is about to say something but I interrupt her.

“No, you don’t get it. I don’t love you like a friend.” I say, trying to remain calm. “I love you more than a friend should. Ashlyn I’m in love with you.” She looks shocked, I don’t blame her. “I know we are best friends and I shouldn’t have fallen in love with you, but Ashlyn I’m in love with you and I’ll never deny that.” And she suddenly smiles, I feel so stupid, is this funny to her? “Please don’t laugh, not now that you know you are my weakness.” I confess again, and she continues smiling.

“I already told you Alex. I love you too.” She says before she looks at me in the eyes again. I’m lost, I’m not thinking properly. She is definitely my weakness. Every reasonable part of me disappears every time I look into her beautiful hazel eyes. And when we are just a few inches away I become a lost cause. “I’ve been in love with you since the moment I saw you.” She confesses it to me and I can’t believe it. “And you are my weakness too.” She says again as leans into me. And then she kisses me…

\---

“God you are so beautiful” She says the next morning, just when I open my eyes to find hers staring back at me. “I can’t believe we are here just a few inches away from each other.” She continues talking, and I smile at her. Last night was perfect, everything about her is perfect. “I love you Alex.”

“I love you more Ashlyn” I smile. I love the fact that right now my life is full of promises.

“That’s not possible.” She says again snuggling closer to me; she smiles into my neck and then kisses it. 

“You got no idea how wrong you are.” I tell her as I kiss her lips, my new addiction. “I am the one who can’t believe we are here just a few inches away from each other. But right now I want those few inches to become zero. ”

 


	2. What are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a small one shot but I finally got some time and some inspiration. Enjoy

Before I fall asleep I see the way you smile at me, you look so beautiful when you do that, when you hold me in your arms just after hours in my room, where you and I became one and I let my feelings for me surround my body, dominate in this room. Every night I let myself forget about the world and the fact that we are supposed to be just friends. 

 

When I close my eyes I remember that every morning when I wake up you are no longer by my side, and when we meet later in the day its like the night before had never happened. You are my best friend, but I have strong feelings for you, I am in love with you but I don’t know what you feel about us. 

 

You leave every morning, somedays I want to wake up before you. I want to see your face while you are asleep, I wonder what would you say if the first thing you see in the morning it’s me. Today it’s the day, I open my eyes before dawn, I still feel your arm around me and I smile to myself. I turn around with my eyes still closed and bury my face in your chest, I feel your lips on the top of my head and I freeze. I wonder what could you say to me now that is almost dawn. 

 

I took the risk and I opened my eyes to see you. You look surprised, but you don’t move. “Good almost morning princess”. You said with a small smile on your lips, I smile at you before closing my eyes again. 

 

“Good morning Ashlyn.” I say as I try to focus on the fact that we are talking a morning after we have sex for the first time since this dynamic between us has been going on. The thing I want to ask you is deep inside me, the question is burning in my chest. What are we? Ashlyn, my love, what are we? But I am a coward, the words get lost somewhere between my head and my mouth and I just stay silent. 

 

“I should leave now Ali, see you later.” You say, but before you get out of bed I hold you tight. I don’t want you to go, not now. 

 

“Don’t leave.” I say, and I feel the way your body tenses up. What are we? What am I? Am I just a game for you? Am I someone you can toy with every night and leave every morning just to try and act like normal friends during the day? Am I the only one who has feelings in this non spoken agreement? What are we? 

 

“Is there something wrong Al?” You ask and I just smile anddeny with my head, maybe you just don't want to stay. I should tell you the truth, that every night I just let my feelings for you dominate my body. I just want you to tell me the truth. 

 

“See you later Ash.” It’s the only thing I manage to say before I let you go. You kiss my forehead before you leave the room. I close my eyes and try not to cry. I am sure you are my love but, what are we? 

 

We go to training like every morning. One of the girls suggest that, since we have free the next day, we should go and have some drinks later that evening. I agree and you do too, like we always do. I am sure and so are you that after the drinks we are going to end up in the apartment we share, kissing in my room, getting undressed, you all over my in my bed and myself getting lost in you, in my feelings for you. 

 

One more night, like always, I let my self go. Seeing you on the dance floor, dancing with some of our friends, smiling at me from the distance every time you catch me looking at you across the room. Today I am starting to feel that I can’t with this anymore, I want more, I want you. 

 

“What you felt yesterday?”I ask you the moment I finally reach to you on the field. You smile and raise an eyebrow. 

 

“What do you mean princess?” You ask, I guess you are trying to avoid my question but tonight I am tired of feeling shy, I am tired of you not knowing the fact that I love you. 

 

“Yesterday, and every night. When you take me to heaven.” I clarify, and you look surprised, I smile as I get closer to you. “When slowly you got me naked. What you felt? How I made you feel? Does my kisses burned in your skin?” 

 

“What do you really want to know Alex?” You ask, you look confused. 

 

“I want to know, a lot of things, like where are you taking me? In which moment you appear? What will happen the day you want to see me? But the most important one is what are we?” I finish, letting all my questions out, finally. I just want to know the truth, and you look surprised, a little scared. 

 

“I love you.” You answer, and for a second I thought that was all that I wanted to hear, but then you continued talking, answering everything I wanted to know, the way I wanted it to be “I want you to be my girlfriend, then my fiancée and my wife.” 

 

 


End file.
